twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TeamTaycobsessiveObnoxiousMoronicBlackNike'sGirl
______________________________________________________________________________________________ Signatures on walls. It will come as a let down to your multi-hued penchant for butterfly signatures that walls automatically assign messages to their authors. :-P MinorStoop 09:57, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :Just 'cause she knew you'd intervene with your 2 grands, anyway. You've never been one to hold back! :-P :And, Butterfly-TT, cyan is brighter than green, so I'll leave my colored list as it is. :Yours in rainbowship, MinorStoop 12:59, August 7, 2012 (UTC) : : Re: Stoop, Done. MinorStoop 10:37, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :There's no code for page number and ISBN, so they shouldn't appear. Have no idea how to fix it - you'd be better off asking CJ. MinorStoop 10:49, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::Raising eyebrows::: With people, he's even worse than I am, but you can trust him to help with editing. MinorStoop 11:01, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Alice dealt with - it's just a matter of being careful with the "|"s and the "-"s. Not very difficult. As for Midnight Sun, we'll have to wait - commenting is off kilter today. MinorStoop 11:28, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :::No, I can't say I noticed them - do not use preview that much. But sometimes there are {C}s appearing on pages, and the heck I understood how they came out... MinorStoop 12:05, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Then it's probably a bug in the latest upgrade of the system: they release them on Wednesday or Thursday, I think. MinorStoop 12:38, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Reply to your comment.. Because the commenting box won't let me comment, I have to send my message here. Omg, did you see Katie Taylor (Who does boxing, btw) get a gold medel? And Im sweet? Thank you! *Jacob Hugs* TeamTwilightFanLawrenceGirl 11:22, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I hate when the commenting does that. Love ya! LawrenceGirlorange 11:39, August 10, 2012 (UTC) The commenting thing's being dumb. So, I'll write it in a message. Okay, so I would write "OH BOY" over my current avatar, but I needed a funny photo of Tay, and I have it, yessssssah. If I ever get sick of my current avatar I'll change it to the "OH BOY" one. :3 TeamTaycob 14:39, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Trolls... ...Got it. I undid the dog shit photo one. I'm surprised they haven't struck again. TeamTaycob 15:25, August 10, 2012 (UTC) : My laptop was being a slow piece of crap. I did block them! TeamTaycob 15:33, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ::It's not so much that Twilight is a pretty bad piece of fiction. It's the people with dog fertilizer for brains! MinorStoop 15:36, August 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: Midnight Sun I'm not sure there's anything I can do to the page to fix those blank spots in the box. The box is a template and as far as I can tell, if I removed that from the template it would remove it on all the book pages. If Midnight Sun was out it would be filled. Maybe CJ can fix it -- he doesn't even answer me when I ask him things, so good luck with that, lol -- or maybe MS can fix it. I feel like it could be fixed, but I'm missing the obvious in order to do so. Yeah, I'm useless. LuckyTimothy 16:03, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :It's probably a "hide-whatever=yes" sort of thing, but then I'm no expert in templates. As for CJ, he's his own sort of beings. MinorStoop 16:12, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Mine is just an opinion: though it may be something along those lines, it's not necessarily a "hideg". Or "hidea", or "hideb". MinorStoop 16:34, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Hi thankyou for the message about the galleries for Esem Cullen,Carlisle Cullen and Carlisle and Esme Cullen much appreciated :) CrazyforCarlisleCrazyforCarlisle (talk) 19:19, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Tumblr theme Omgomgomg I remember my first theme!! Haha, I miss it. And I do keep changing my themes. Wahaha, I keep getting bored/finding new or better ones. I like my current one a lot, though. It might last a day longer. ;D TeamTaycob 20:16, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Relieved,... ... my day does not start until I get a message from you. :-P Nice signature, very austere. I miss your poppinjays, though. MinorStoop 11:24, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :I'd move to Port-au-Prince - hot weather all the time, and plenty of supernatural creatures anyway. MinorStoop 11:39, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Ya know, it's not so much the low temperatures; it's the cloud cover. Even though here we're in bad need of some rain. MinorStoop 12:25, August 11, 2012 (UTC) New Moon, Jella, signature, etc... ...It was already taken care of. Dammit. >.< Sorry bout that, I just woke up like three minutes ago. And I've fallen in love with your signature. Very posh, very awesome... very you. ^.^ TeamTaycob 13:34, August 11, 2012 (UTC) : OH! I must have read it wrong. I thought there was spam on the actual article. Lol I'm so disoriented. I just got the comments, though. TeamTaycob 13:52, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ::: What? Really? What? I'll check again. And yeah, I'm a bit random. It's still early, I can't even think that well right now. TeamTaycob 14:20, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ::: Blog Ugh, I KNOW. She was supposed to ask for your permission. It annoys me to no end that she can't edit! She's been here for a while - she should at least know how to edit... or ask for permission. I'll send her a message, and also edit the blogs categorized under Images of Rob and Kristen or whatever. Thanks for telling me. TeamTaycob 17:45, August 11, 2012 (UTC) : I thought she was the same as C'sAH from the second I saw her, tbh. And her these blogs are brutal, oh my gosh. I got the Community ones, though. It's just that I sort of suck with the whole "nowiki" stuff with templates. Btw, "Too Close" by Alex Clare is a really cool song. Idk why it reminds me of Jacob, or how he could have been in BD. TeamTaycob 18:07, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Admittedly, three people indipendently (I think...) believing that CrH and EIB are one and the same is not an experimental proof, but at least it does not seem too much of a wild idea... MinorStoop 18:38, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :::User talk:TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt#User identity :::Sorry, MinorStoop 19:34, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: Answer The "delete" template does not actually delete anythng; it is just a tag used to propose a page for deletion, and it applies to the whole page. It's up to an admin to actually delete the page, or remove the tag. Should you want to experiment, you may: 1) use the Sandbox (since the page has some instructions to the user, be sure to revert any saved changes to it, when you're done); 2) if it is a complex job, spanning many decisions and days of work, create either a blog or a page and mark it for deletion when you're done. If it's a page (not the best option, but there might be a reason for using a page), make sure to mark it as a work in progress and that you will signal when you're ready to have it removed. MinorStoop 14:18, August 12, 2012 (UTC) : MinorStoop 14:27, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Shan't pretend to compete with the JWolf. MinorStoop 14:42, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Robifer Agreed. Agreed. AGREED. They're the king and queen of derps. They should be together. Agreed. And I'll get to all of that. I had to go to a family party yesterday, and I just woke up now. That's a lot of work to do, omg. TeamTaycob 14:24, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Templates All the Team Jake and Jella blogs you pointed out to me have been... de-Jacobfied, or nowikied. TeamTaycob 14:37, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Proof of identity I guess we've found it. It's in an introduction message left by EIB on another user's talk page and refers to herself with the same first name of CrH. Mind you, it could be a fake or a prank, but I doubt it. MinorStoop 16:56, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, it won't hold in court. But it was only a matter of time she slipped, in my opinion. Well, now that all the "i"s are crossed and the "t"s are dotted, let's forget the whole matter. MinorStoop 17:05, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::In the most obvious of the places - hrmpf! So much for not really checking user pages. MinorStoop 17:08, August 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: Spam If you are referring to the naked woman, yes, I deleted it. I'm betting they are going to vandalize the wiki as a quick look of Masqurade123 on other wikis, he's been permabanned from 3 of them for vandalizing them. I thought about banning him for that picture, but that would be a few days for that. If he's going to vandalize, I'd rather he get it out of the way so I can block him longer instead of coming back in a few days and doing it again. I'm watching him... so we'll see. LuckyTimothy 19:05, August 12, 2012 (UTC) : Well, I think I know that they were/are Cullens r hot or whatever it is. Is that the reason they were blocked? Surely not. I know EIB23 has done some pointless edits and categorized wrong, but that's about it. But I'm probably missing more info here. Of course, I don't like how she is using my old avatar. If there was a way to make her remove it I would do it. I don't want people to see her avatar and assume it's me. Which I think is going to have to force me to re-up my other avatar. LuckyTimothy 19:29, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :: I can understand deleting the blog because of that, but since that was not "the reason" why she was blocked and just contributed, that's fine with me. I trust TT to block for right reasons. ;) LuckyTimothy 19:41, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::: I did notice with your signature. Well, if Matt's alive, tell him to log out if he isn't going to chat instead of being there for a almost 24 hours. LuckyTimothy 19:58, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Spamspamspam Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my account name, so - Wait, nobody uses Wikia. WAHAHAHA, I crack myself up. Byeeee, TeamTaycob 20:20, August 12, 2012 (UTC) : Hey I've known you since September, and this is crazy, but here's my talk page, so archive it maybe because my computer's stupid? : (Seriously, though, lol. Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaase? Pretty please with Taylor's abs on top?) TeamTaycob 20:28, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::: THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! *tackles with hugs* TeamTaycob 20:42, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Oh yeah, I saw that. It's okay, I don't need to retrieve it, lol. TeamTaycob 20:57, August 12, 2012 (UTC) BECAUSE I'M 69% MATURE WAHAHHAHAHAFDSNNZLFAKGFJA LOLOLOLOL,A FDLAKDFJA;FJ HAHAHA ANLFAFJAKF ANFLKAJZGFAJFAKJFGALGFLGKAGJAJ;AFGA;K 6969696969 AFLKAJFAJFGA ...You're right. TeamTaycob 21:00, August 12, 2012 (UTC) : Sorry, it's just that I like seeing my signature, and also sometimes the comments don't go through. And I have no idea where she went. Maybe she was distracted by Lee's face...? TeamTaycob 21:10, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Chat My impression is that the avatar of the last person logging out is not removed from the chat bar. Check, therefore, the white-on-red number above it, which reports the number of people in chat. Matt is still firmly settled in it. MinorStoop 22:07, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :'cause your entering and leaving the chat refreshed the chat bar (don't know if it's the right word, but seems appropriate). :I don't fit the TS chat age/gender bracket, so I'm not much of a chatter. The few times I entered it, it either felt like I interrupted a "just-us-girls" conversation, which may very well have been, or it was a discussion about the latest fashion/music trends or the relative hotness of whatever actor/actress/musician/singer it is. MinorStoop 22:29, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :::^ Hey, you don't know the one and only chat rule, MS. What happens in the chat stays in the chat. Now we're gonna have to kick your butt. Brace yourself. It'll be a surprise attack. TeamTaycob 13:45, August 13, 2012 (UTC) OH BOY HELL YEAH, IT'S ON. TeamTaycob 13:53, August 13, 2012 (UTC) : Argh! TeamTaycob 13:56, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::But... but... *Jared voice* Those are chat secrets! That dude runs with admins! TeamTaycob 13:58, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::...Oh shit, so do I. :OOOOOOO TeamTaycob 14:05, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Haha, right. Tbh, every morning when I log on, I wonder if I've been stripped of my admin rights or not. Idek why, lol. TeamTaycob 14:11, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Wahahaha, four for you, Nike's Girl, you go, Nike's Girl! XD TeamTaycob 14:30, August 13, 2012 (UTC) : YES! *Jacob hugs forever and ever* Idk which day we met, but I guess it's coming up, so happy anniversary of our partners-in-crime thing. :D And we shall be partners in crime foreverrrrr. TeamTaycob 14:51, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::: You know the plan. World domination woooo. TeamTaycob 15:03, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::: HECK YEAH!! *pelvic thrust* Btw, that fanfic that I thought you'd hate was updated like a million times. I have no idea where you left off, but Edturd's back. TeamTaycob 15:16, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Psssssssshhhh, it's the happiest story in the world. -_______- But it's fine. Read it while you can. TeamTaycob 15:23, August 13, 2012 (UTC) : Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwn, you're the best. ^.^ TeamTaycob 15:32, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Ooopsie It fits you so well that, from now on, this is gonna be your call sign. MinorStoop 14:06, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :: MinorStoop 14:15, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :::: ::::MinorStoop 14:25, August 14, 2012 (UTC) 'cause you drunk it all! MinorStoop 14:42, August 14, 2012 (UTC) : Sorry to intrude (okay, not that sorry) but Lila from Hey Arnold! sucks. Terminate that photo immediately. (Jk.) :P TeamTaycob 15:09, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Needed a funny courtsey - and that was the least bad I've found. Long-TT's call. :-P MinorStoop 15:32, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::^^^ Conversation is over, K? Nike'sGirl 15:35, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Midnight Sun. A suggestion, TT; when you deal with "Midnight Sun" place the category between "Twilight" and whatever other book category comes afterwards. One of the jobs I did during the reorganization of categories was to rearrange them in some sort of order - book categories are last and in internal chronological order; Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Bree Tanner and Breaking Dawn. No real reason why book categories should come last, but it should be obvious why the chronological order. MinorStoop 19:32, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :Was just a way to say "thank you", but not at the price of too much of a bother. :) MinorStoop 19:39, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :No problemo - Jay and I have locked antlers before. MinorStoop 20:22, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Pictures That depends - if there's a chance to put one to good use, I will. :) MinorStoop 19:43, August 14, 2012 (UTC) That is so... ...ACCURATE. Oh my gosh, you are so right. I would probably do that. XD I honestly don't know how many chapters there will be, though. Maybe 40something? 50? If it ends at 68 I'll throw an irrelevant chapter so the last one can be the 69th. ;D TeamTaycob 20:13, August 14, 2012 (UTC) : Oh, I found the comment now! I seriously hope she did enjoy it. She'd be crazy not to. ;) And I have to go now (chores, other crap) but I shall be back later. :) Bye, girl! *Jacob hugs, because they never die* TeamTaycob 20:23, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Deleted Joe and mentioned characters. She did, and Jay resurrected it. We'll have to see what comes out of Joe's page. Mentioned characters have no book category - just the in-page reference. MinorStoop 21:22, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :-P! :Oopsie,you'reverywelcomeLOL! MinorStoop 21:22, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :: (Big Grin, for you. :-P) ::June Richardson will have to wait until tomorrow - it's about midnight in my neck of woods, and have little or no focus for serious work on pages (including the rearrangement of pages' categories). ::Don't overworry about Average Joe. There are a few _VERY_ minor/mentioned characters that have their own page, though they are a tiny bit more filled out (June R.). Both LT and Pam will do, depending on who comes first. MinorStoop 21:36, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Categories You got the category order in one! I won't be able to arrange a date with your favourite actor (ick! yuck! blah!) so would a chocolate cake do instead? :) MinorStoop 08:40, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Joe Can you believe it? Jay protected it from editing. MinorStoop 08:45, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :Indeed we may have to wait for Pam to step in, but when it comes at head-butting and antler-locking, I'm as stubborn and hard-headed than Jay is. :Mind you, Jay is essential to this wiki - he's perhaps the best content person we've got. But he has no flexibility: a name used _once_ by a deceased, minor, film-only character in _one_ movie rating a page? Don't kid me! MinorStoop 08:59, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I think I already told you, getting blocked is just about the last of my concerns. Among other reasons, I also have put a lot of work on the wiki, and this idiotic Joe page is not enough to justify a block. MinorStoop 09:09, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :::The shapeshifters' relatives, to name a few. But they're backed by the Guide and have been moved all to three heftier pages. And a few, assorted and also very minor, characters (June Richardson and others), which are indirectly mentioned in the books - their canonicity is stronger. :::This Joe is way too flimsy to rate anything other than a mention in Waylong Forge's page. MinorStoop 09:21, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Crew/cast member in one of the movies. You can't argue with that. ::Anyway, it's not over - Pam might very well find against me. MinorStoop 09:23, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :That's why the only stubs remainings are actors/crew members (and perhaps a few overlooked pages). But you gave me an idea - I'll merge them in one or two pages, as soon as I have figured out how. :The character-ness of Joe is the whole issue: I don't think he is - it's just a name called out by a film-only character before the latter dies. No screen time, no influence on the plot or another character, nothing. A sound bite and nothing more. Minor actors like Philip Chang _do_ have a few seconds screen time. MinorStoop 09:37, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :"Minor parts" or something like that. MinorStoop 09:50, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Ateara family MinorStoop 10:23, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :::If it comes back, a long term view will be taken. :) MinorStoop 13:33, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::He likely won't; but it's just a question of waiting for the right moment. MinorStoop 13:57, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Dear Captain Jack, I know it's not fair. I WISH CHAT WOULD WORK FOR YOU. Ugh, you're like one of my only friends here that doesn't chat. It's not faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaair. And you don't HAVE to make archives and crap, lol. You should be lazy, like me! Come and take a walk on the wild side. It's insane. ;D TeamTaycob 14:02, August 15, 2012 (UTC) : Oh yeah, and I did. Anyone here that has a Twitter probably already follows me, so there's no point in keeping it there anymore. Also, I was invited to join Wikia Stars, and they don't need to know my Twitter, haha. TeamTaycob 14:04, August 15, 2012 (UTC) : You should come on chat. Make your laptop work, lol. :) TeamTwilightFan 14:07, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::: YES, you should come on chat!! Sorry for changing so quickly but I nearly forgot. I will be Internet-less from tomorrow until Sunday or Monday. My dad needs my laptop for a couple of days. Just a head's up. And at the end of the month I'll be gone from Saturday the 25th until September 4th, which is a Tuesday. Just to let you know. TeamTaycob 14:13, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::: But PLEASE, chat with me just once?! Pleeeeeaaaaaase? I won't be able to talk to you for, like, days. TeamTaycob 14:15, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::: I doubt you'll ruin it. YOU'RE THE BOMB. You are Taycobsessive, You are not obnoxious and moronic, BUT YOU ROCK BLACK NIKES. YOU. ARE. A PRODIGY. You just gotta accept your birthright. TeamTaycob 14:20, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::: Hey Hi its me matt toto1 i was reading teamtaycobs messages and i just wanted to say no you didnt scare me or nothing when you came into chat lol you weirded me out though xD hehe lol idk how good of a chatter you are ive never chatted with you im sure your a great chatter :) (matt toto!) i would have signed but idk why but it wont let me I tooooollllld you. Chatting with you is fun! You don't suck; none of us care about spelling, anyway. It was awesome! I'll see you in a few days! Love you!! *Jacob hugs* TeamTaycob 15:39, August 15, 2012 (UTC) : OH, and it turns out, I've been here for 69 days straight, WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. Every 69 days I should just take a break. ;D TeamTaycob 16:12, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Be patient Re: Twilight Joe 666 - the Resurrection. We'll simply have to use a different approach. MinorStoop 20:50, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Chat I must have unwittingly done my boyscout good deed, yesterdey - you seem to thoroughly enjoy chat. Meh. MinorStoop 15:39, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :Wouldn't know about the exception, the important thing is that you enjoy it, doesn't it? MinorStoop 15:58, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Yesboss,anysuggestions,thankyou? MinorStoop 16:55, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Yet you think that yellow isn't suited, Oopsie. Stating such an opinion without motivating it is useless, or, worse, worthless. :) MinorStoop 17:48, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::Rrright, LOL. This _is_ stupid, but, you should be ready to explain - the time may come that it isn't. :) MinorStoop 18:00, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::MinorStoop 18:42, August 16, 2012 (UTC) How dare you question my methods! Yeah, I sometimes get in a blind, auto-editing mode. Normally I'm used to removing categories from blogs posts because the category blog post is the only one allowed. Except I forgot about the fan fiction one. But I had to step out for a bit before I could correct my erroneous error. LuckyTimothy 00:45, August 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: Can you believe it? I can't say I'm surprised really. He's done this before on another username without any real warning. I think when he came back under MS, he gave a semi-vague reason -- one that I can't remember entirely -- of needing a break. But I could be entirely wrong. I have a feeling he will be back at some point, but it might be a few months. I'll look into TW. I've had to ban him before for a day for unnecessary edits. I might have to it again unfortunately. LuckyTimothy 13:59, August 18, 2012 (UTC) : Regarding MS, I know for a fact that when he left the first time he was still around a lot, just editing under many anonymous user IP's. I have a feeling he has already edited under a recent AU again. LuckyTimothy 14:05, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :: I don't think he'd leave over that. I think he gave a reason the first time he left somewhere in my archive or Pam's about why, but again I think it was a burnout of sorts. Don't worry... he will be back. LuckyTimothy 14:18, August 18, 2012 (UTC) ::: I do my best to be on here when I can, but work and my daughter take up a lot of my time (:-P). I do block people you know. I blocked a Potter fan who vandalized pages yesterday. LuckyTimothy 14:29, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :::: There's no reason to be sorry, I wasn't being serious or admonishing you for anything, lol. I would say a lot of the times I'm on here, people wouldn't notice it because I'm either deleting comments or pages for the most part. Actually editing on this wiki is pretty much done unless we get new content. So I've left that to Minor -- if he returns -- and CJ's very narrow and self-appointed editing style. If I can remember, I'm going to see if Pam will give you rollback status when she get's back. Basically eliminating the two step process of undoing an edit. LuckyTimothy 14:40, August 18, 2012 (UTC) ::: You're welcome! I blame it all on my undiagnosed ADD. I got distracted by something on the Internet and just forgot to respond back. LuckyTimothy 20:00, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :: Yeah, I say you could handle rollback rights -- essentially a "revert" option is next to undo as well. I think it's more handy in the case of vandalism, since you can quickly undo it and move on to other pages that have been vandalized if that happens. LuckyTimothy 20:40, August 18, 2012 (UTC) : You've gotta do a me a favor though: you can't keep up this "first" comment business. Of course, you aren't just saying "first" like every video on YouTube gets, but just saying, "Hey no comments, first comment" isn't adding a whole lot. It is almost spam. ;) LuckyTimothy 14:29, August 19, 2012 (UTC) WHAT? I yam fiiiiiiinally back, haha. But Stoop left? WHAT? WHAT? WHAT?? TeamTaycob 02:52, August 20, 2012 (UTC) : The comments are gone, and yes, I am back, haha. But Stoop left? What the actual fuck is going on? I looked at his contributions, and he didn't tell anybody anything. TeamTaycob 13:26, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ::: Stalk away. ;D ::: God, I hope he'll be back. He was a great help to the Wiki, and he was a good person, too. Oh my God. This is strange. Maybe he realized that Twilight's not in his age range and decided that he edited a lot and helpedas much as he could...? I don't know. I feel a strange void, though. Ugh. TeamTaycob 13:48, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::: OHHHHHHH. WOOOOOOOWWWWW. Damn. He's like turning into Lana Del Rey or something; she has a crapload of different stagenames. TeamTaycob 13:53, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Yup, we're his favorite Taycobs. Maybe he's hiding somewhere in a crooooooooooooooooowwwwd. ::::::: Sorry, I like to think that I'm funny. TeamTaycob 13:59, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::: I think he's fine, E. He probably left for a reasonable reason, because he's a fairly reasonable person. He'll be fine; he wasn't abducted. I just miss him so damn much. Like, the Wiki neeeeeeds him. TeamTaycob 14:09, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::: Well. :/ ::::::::::: (And yeah I agree, Nutella is the bomb.) TeamTaycob 14:17, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Omg, I've used See All Activity maybe twice. I just don't use it very often because it scares me, lmao. I'm just like, "...Ehhhh." : And I miss Nerming, too. :( I know her computer's been a spaz lately. I want her back. TeamTaycob 15:05, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ::: If you do that because of Dexter's Laboratory, I will sue you. TeamTaycob 15:14, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Ohhh, okay then, lol. Dee-Dee's fine. :) TeamTaycob 15:23, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:Leaving you a message 'cause the picture is taking up alot of space Lol. I had to re-arrange alot of my talk page to get the damn picture right. Remember Iove you OK? TeamTwilightFan 13:19, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Comments The Jessica one wasn't loading, but I got the other ones. :) TeamTaycob 19:58, August 20, 2012 (UTC) : Ohhh... haha, got it. TeamTaycob 20:17, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ::: Haha riiiiiiiight. :P TeamTaycob 20:30, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Oh my God, you are so fricking considerate. YOU KNOW ME SO WELL. I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU. Someone else had that photo as their avatar for like a day and I was like, "BITCH PAUSE" but then they changed it, and I edited the original photo, which is why mine looks prettier, lmao. I posted the edit on Tumblr but it only got one note because a lot of the people that follow me are Lautner fans and they don't like seeing Kristen's face anymore, pmsl. I don't like seeing her face anymore either but this was a flawless photoshoot so I'll make that exception. I could have just cut Kristen out of the photo but it was a little hard to do so I was like, "Whatever, the bitch stays." ::::: See, I can manage to make a long-ass story rather than just saying "Thanks" but you know me, haha. Anywaaaaay, thanks for being considerate and awesome. Jack (see, every time I try to write Jack I start spelling it as "Jacob" and I have to start over) is awesome as well. ::::: And, well, I think that's it! Haha, bye. *Jacob hugs* TeamTaycob 14:16, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Hahahaha, I know right! It took forever! I wish I could have been there. It was such a perfect photoshoot. *sob* And you're welcome, lol. TeamTaycob 20:30, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::: Sorry! I had to run and do chores for a second. I didn't know I'd take that long. -___- Sorry bout that. Anyway, I'm not changing the photo on the main page until an official one comes out. Someone might change it in the mean time though. Oh well. TeamTaycob 21:24, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Leavin' you this kinda message 'cos its HUGELY important.. .. You can't delete everything off your userpage, Nikey!! And omg, you will not get another username!! 'TeamTaycobsessiveObnoxiousMoronicBlackNike'sGirl' is like the best and smartest username ever, you just can't get rid of it. If you do change your name lets say to 'TeamCharlie' it could be 'TeamCharliesessiveObnoxiousMoronicBlackNike'sGirl'. That could work, right? TeamTwilightFan 13:53, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Exactly, It must of took you ages to think of that cool username and long to do your userpage. But I guess its up to you to make up your mind. Choose carefully. Also, my laptop isn't quite working today, and I've made a mess of my userpage, see that T-Laut pic at the top of my userpage? Could you be a sweetie (You are of course) and put that at the end of my userpage where it says - End-: Forever is only the begining? Thanks, Nikey. TeamTwilightFan 14:05, August 23, 2012 (UTC) : I'm sorry, but... huh? (Please keep in mind that I did cry a little bit.) E, your username is iconic. I C O N I C. And so is your user page. Your user page is so beautiful and creative, as well as your name. I don't think you should change either of them. When I initially read your message, a piece of me died. Okay, like half of me died, to be honest, because you're like my better half. You're the reason why I'm sometimes a good person, because you're so positive. I know you won't change yourself if you change your name and avatar, but it would be so strange. The main reason how we met was because of our Taycobsession and loving an obnoxious and moronic character that wears black Nikes. And I am not at all afraid to say that you're one of the greatest people I've ever met. E, we're like partners in crime. MS called us a vintage phrase meaning that same thing a while ago. Do what makes you happy, but if you change your name and user page, it will make me feel that a large part of me died. You're glad I didn't make a voice message; you would only be able to hear me crying. I know I'm a drama queen, but still. TeamTaycob 14:21, August 23, 2012 (UTC) ::: I wasn't crying - I was sobbing, but yes. Thank you - SO MUCH. And you're one of the only reasons why I'm still here. Ugh, it's like everyone can grow up but me. I don't let go easily once I get obsessed. It's just... stupid how everybody can move on and get past things, yet I'' can't. We have to be roughly the same age (you're a teen, right?) along with many other users, but of course, you and they are all 10+ years ahead of me. I just hate that about myself. :( TeamTaycob 14:38, August 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Eh, I'll try. Btw, your new avatar is hot. And if you're an old man, I'm suing. TeamTaycob 15:06, August 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: I LOVE YOU, TOO. But if you're an old man I'm reevaluating my life. TeamTaycob 15:41, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Your user page is still nice. I like it. :) TeamTaycob 15:59, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Blogs Holy crap I saw that earlier, too. I didn't check again, though, but if it's back, then woo. And thank you! I like my new Tumblr theme, too. :) TeamTaycob 20:41, August 23, 2012 (UTC) : Talk page comments? Mine - and yours - are loading fine. TeamTaycob 21:04, August 23, 2012 (UTC) ::: Oh, they're fine for me. That's so weird. TeamTaycob 21:12, August 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::: -hides face- It was ''horrible Italian, omg. I used Google Translate, lmao. I used to parody songs and write new, Twilight-related lyrics to them. Then I ran out of ideas, lol. So I stopped. TeamTaycob 22:18, August 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Neeeeeverrrrr. Never, ever. More than half of them suck, lmao. And yeah, Google Translate is crap. It works okay for certain words but it's horrible at phrases, oh my god. TeamTaycob 22:33, August 23, 2012 (UTC)